


Ground Rules

by Indoor_Enthusiast



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indoor_Enthusiast/pseuds/Indoor_Enthusiast
Summary: When Omar moved in with Ander and his mom it was supposed to be temporary. Weeks later, Ander is finding Omar's "good manners" a little frustrating...
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 266





	1. Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fic and it hasn't been beta read so please be gentle. The usual disclaimers about not owning these characters etc. all apply. For the purposes of this story, none of the Polo stuff exists. Mature content in chapter 2.

It had been nearly three weeks since Omar’s dad had kicked him out. Three weeks since he’d shown up on Ander’s doorstep in need of a place to crash. He had figured he would take a few days to figure out his next move, but the situation had turned out to be a bit more complicated than he’d anticipated, and it looked like this was going to be a somewhat less temporary arrangement than he’d hoped; at least for now.

Making his way down the stairs after changing out of his work uniform, Omar finds that Ander’s mom has already gotten back from work. “Hola Señora,” he greets her.

“Oh, Omar sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Azucena?” she smiles from behind a tower of grocery bags, as she carries them toward the kitchen.

“Oh, let me help you with those Seño….Azucena,” Omar corrects, the words getting caught on his tongue as he jumps in to grab the bags from her arms. He just can’t get used to calling her by her first name, addressing adults in such a familiar manner is something that just wasn’t done in his home. In his culture, you either address grownups as Auntie and Uncle or Mr. and Mrs. So and So, it’s a sign of respect. And if there is one thing he that wants to be to the woman who had so kindly welcomed him into her home—not asking questions when it was clear he didn’t have comfortable answers—it is respectful. Omar follows Ander’s mother toward the kitchen, setting the groceries on the counter. “Is there anything that I can help with?” he asks, “I could help put away the groceries,” he suggests.

“If only Ander were half as helpful as you are,” Azucena quips, a small smile reaching her eyes as she picks up the dish Ander left in the sink, evidence of a rushed breakfast scarfed down on his way out the door that morning. If there’s one thing Ander isn’t, it’s tidy; Omar loves him, but Ander is every bit the stereotypical teenage boy in that regard. Azucena reaches for the groceries, pulling out ingredients for that night’s dinner. As she begins chopping an assortment of vegetables, Omar quietly reaches for a sponge and gets started on the dishes in the sink, the two of them working alongside each other in comfortable silence, Azucena occasionally drawing Omar into brief moments of conversation.

A short while later there is the sound of keys jingling as Ander unlocks the front door. Kicking his sneakers off at the door, he makes his way up the steps in the entryway making a beeline for the kitchen. His stomach growls as he follows the scent of dinner wafting through the house. Stepping onto the landing, he stops to take in the scene before him; a smile spreads across his face as he stands for a moment watching Omar working alongside his mother, chatting away.

It’s nice to see Omar looking a little more comfortable in his home, he knows Omar has been feeling less than completely comfortable with their current living situation. He’d made it clear how grateful he was for the way that Ander’s mom had welcomed him into her home— without hesitation and with minimal questions —when he’d shown up at their door, but at the same time, it’s clear that he sometimes still feels like an imposition. Ander did his best to reassure him that he was more than welcome to stay as long as he needed, but his discomfort is evident in the way that he tries to be as unobtrusive as possible. He’d even insisted on staying in a separate bedroom from Ander, ostensibly out of respect for his mom, although Ander is pretty sure that his mom is well aware that Omar has already spent plenty of time in his bed and isn’t particularly bothered by it. He’d told Omar as much but it hadn’t had the desired effect, instead only making him more timid.

Ander would obviously prefer to have Omar spend the nights in his bed, snuggling beside him— and let’s not kid ourselves, a whole lot more —but he hadn’t pressed the issue.He knew that Omar wasn’t trying to be distant, and with all of the shit that he’d already been dealing with with his father Ander didn’t want to add any additional drama to the situation. De facto living with his boyfriend _should_ have made the more…uh, intimate aspects of their relationship less logistically challenging but, where their situation seemed to have grown less temporary, much to Ander’s frustration the unspoken ground rules had remained firmlyin place.

Entering the kitchen, Ander finally makes his presence known, “Smells great mom,” he declares. “I’m starving,” he continues, reaching for the pantry door. “You always are,” his mom sighs, reaching over to slap his hand away.

“Sheesh!” he yelps, ducking out of the way as she reaches out to ruffle his curls. “Dinner is almost ready” she continued, “ you wouldn’t want to ruin your appetite with snacks after Omar and I slaved over this dinner,” she winked at Omar.Ander rolls his eyes, though he barely manages to suppress a smile at his mother’s easy manner around Omar.

“You look good in an apron” he smirks, crossing the kitchen to where Omar’s leaning against the counter. “Hey, babe.” he continues, leaning in for a kiss. Omar lays his hand on Ander’s chest, gently pushing him back to keep the kiss to an innocent peck. His cheeks flush a deep pink as Ander runs his hand down his arm, turning to where Azucena is standing at the stove her back turned to them. Ander looks at Omar and cocks his head toward his mom as if to say, “See, she’s not even paying attention.”

Hopping up on the counter across from Omar, Ander’s brow furrows, “wait, aren’t you supposed to be working tonight?” he asks. “It was slow. They sent me home early,” Omar shrugs, his voice faltering a bit over the word home.

“Why don’t you boys go get cleaned up for dinner, it should be ready soon,” Ander’s mom says, drawing their attention back to where she’s stood. “And Ander, make sure you put away your uniform…and I don’t mean on the floor.” she continued, looking over her shoulder to give him a pointed look. Omar chuckles.

“Haha you two,” Ander rolls his eyes, making his way toward the stairs and up to his room. He raises an eyebrow at Omar, cocking his head toward the stairs silently inviting him to follow. Omar hesitates for a second, glancing at Azucena’s turned back before wordlessly following Ander. After taking the first couple of steps Ander reaches his hand back toward Omar, smiling softly when he feels Omar reach out and take it.

When they reach the top of the stairs, Ander steers Omar towards his bedroom, holding onto his hand.He’s sure Omar would have followed of his own accord, but he isn’t taking any chances. Once they are in his room Ander closes the door before Omar can get any ideas about protesting. He wraps his arms around Omar’s waist, backing him up against the door, “ Are you going to let me kiss you properly now?” he teases raising his lips to Omar’s jaw, brushing them along gently until they hover millimetres away from Omar’s. Ander pauses, resting his forehead against Omar’s, looking him straight in the eyes, practically daring him to push him away. 

Instead, Omar dips his head slightly to press his lips to Ander’s, tenderly at first before teasing his lips apart and running his tongue along his bottom lip, then brushing his tongue against Ander’s. “There you are,” Ander mutters, smiling into the kiss as they pull apart to catch their breaths. Omar rubs his hand along the back of Ander’s neck, gently worrying his curls between his fingers, “funny,” he smirks. Ander smiles sheepishly as he turns toward his wardrobe, fiddling with his tie as he removes his uniform blazer.

“Did you kiss girls in front of your mom like that?” Omar asks, cocking his eyebrow.

“I never wanted to be kissing those girls in the first place,” Ander retorts, hopping up and down in an effort to extricate himself from his pant leg. Omar can’t help but chuckle as he pulls Ander toward him.

“Boys! Dinner is ready!” Ander’s mom’s voice calls up the stairs, stopping Omar dead in his tracks. Ander huffs against Omar’s neck, shaking his head in frustration.

* * *

“How do you guys feel about doing a movie night? Ander’s mom suggests as she clears away the dinner plates. Ander stifles a groan as Omar jabs him between his ribs, “sure,” Omar responds “Does it have to be tonight?” Ander says, at the same time. Watching a movie with his mom isn’t exactly how he wants to spend an unexpected night at home with Omar.

“Aww, come on Ander humor your old mom, it’ll be fun. We rarely get to spend much time together anymore, and before you know it you’ll be finished with school and…” she continued. “Sheesh mom, I’m hardly moving out tomorrow,” Ander rolls his eyes. But Azucena knows she has him, “why don’t you boys go pick out a movie and I’ll do the popcorn,” she suggests as she heads for the pantry. Ander grumbles slightly before turning to follow Omar into the living room.

“Come on babe, it won’t be that bad.” Omar chides him. Ander smiles at Omar’s easy use of a pet name. Plopping down on the couch next to Omar he reaches across to steal the remote, taking the opportunity to poke Omar in the spot just above his hip that he knows is super ticklish. Omar squirms under his touch, fits of laughter escaping his lips as he gasps for breath. “You’re going to pay for that,” Omar warns, finally catching his breath.

“Promise?” Ander smirks, leaning into Omar’s shoulder as he scrolls through Netflix. “How about Zombieland?” he suggests “You _would_ want to watch that.” Omar quips.

“What exactly is wrong with zombies?” Ander asks.

“Nothing. It’s just somehow I imagine that your mom isn’t particularly into them.” Omar says with a laugh.

“Yeah, well my mom likes cheesy romantic comedies and snooze-worthy historical dramas, and there’s no way that I’m watching either,” Ander says emphatically.

“You’re right about the historical stuff, but don’t write off rom-coms. There are some really good ones out there, the classics mostly.” Omar shrugs.

“And you say that I’m the cheesy one in this relationship” Ander smiles, nuzzling into Omar’s neck, taking a moment to inhale Omar’s scent, a perfect mix of something citrusy with a hint of something vaguely smokey.

“Have you boys picked something yet?” Ander’s mom calls, carrying two bowls of popcorn into the room. Omar quickly shrugs Ander off of his shoulder as she turns the corner. Ander lets out a quiet sigh. “Yeah, Zombieland. Omar’s choice, he’s super into zombie movies,” he answers quickly, turning to Omar with a barely suppressed smirk.

“Zombies it is then,” Azucena says, shooting Ander a questioning look as she hands over one of the popcorn bowls. Ander reaches for the throw blanket that was always draped over the back of the couch as he hits play on the film. Pulling it across his lap before adjusting it to cover Omar as well. Quietly, Omar reaches out to hold Ander’s hand, intertwining their fingers beneath the blanket as they settle in to watch Zombieland.


	2. Made To Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ander decides he's done worry about what's appropriate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind feedback, I can't believe people actually wanted to read anything I wrote! As dramatic as the show is I like to imagine that these two take time to enjoy themselves and have fun with each other from time to time, even if we don't get to see it. This is my first attempt at writing anything remotely smutty or romantic, ever; so, please excuse any stray limbs.

11:15 pm. Ander rolls over, picking up his phone to check the time. He’s been lying in bed for at least an hour and he’s still no closer to sleep than he was then. He’s restless, his mind starts to wander, and soon his hand does as well. He reaches into the waistband of his boxers, stroking his length absent-mindedly. He instinctively reaches across the bed toward where Omar would typically be curled up next to him, only to find the sheets cold, untouched. He lets out a frustrated sigh. it’’s been weeks since they last fucked, and they’ve barely had a minute alone since the first night that Omar moved in. Omar had been so upset when he’d shown up on Ander’s doorstep, physical and emotional exhaustion apparent in his slumped shoulders. Ander had immediately wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against him. His mom had long since gone to bed, and Omar had been too distressed to worry about propriety, as Ander led him to his room, tenderly helping him to bed. He’d curled up behind Omar, gently stroking his cheek until he’d fallen asleep.

That had been three weeks ago. Three long weeks without Omar in his bed, without feeling Omar’s naked body on top of him, their skin flush with desire. Ander continues to work his length, feeling himself grow hard at the memory. Abruptly his mind draws him back to the present, his hand falling still. What the fuck was he doing laying here in bed, frustrated and rubbing one out when his boyfriend is just down the hall?

Throwing back the covers he practically leaps out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. Pulling open the drawer beside his bed he quickly grabs a condom and a bottle of lube, tucking then into his pocket. Quietly cracking open his bedroom door, he takes a moment to listen, his mom’s bedroom door is shut and there’s no light creeping beneath the door. She had to be asleep by now, she’d gone to bed shortly before he had and unlike him, she probably hadn’t been lying in bed sexually frustrated. Ugh, he shudders as soon as the thought enters his mind, shaking his head vigorously, desperate to get it out. He takes a tentative step into the hallway, the floor creaking slightly; he freezes, but the house remains quiet. He takes a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before turning in the opposite direction of his mom’s bedroom, gently closing his own door before making his way down the hall to the guest room at the end of the hall, where Omar has been sleeping. He gently prods the door open before slipping inside.

He smiles, taking in the outline of Omar’s body beneath the covers and the soft sound of his snoring. Omar swears up and down that he doesn’t snore, but he totally does. Ander almost wishes he had his phone with him to record the sound, but fuck that, he wouldn’t be snoring much longer. He makes his way to the other side of the bed. His side.His heart swells just a little seeing that even as he’s slept alone, Omar has stuck to his side of the bed, as if saving the side that Ander typically sleeps on for him. Gently, he lifts the covers, shedding his pajamas at the side of the bed before carefully slipping in next to Omar.Omar stirs slightly, but his features remain soft and his breathing steady. Ander lays there for a little bit, taking in his face, the gentle fluttering of his eyelashes, and the soft curve of his lips. His own eyes fall closed briefly as he reaches out and strokes along his jaw, his touch featherlight, as he places a soft kiss to Omar’s forehead. He sighs contentedly, letting his lips trail further, gently nipping at his nose.

Just as his lips hover over Omar’s he begins to stir, his eyes opening slowly. His lips twitch forming a soft smile as he reaches out, his hand seeking out Ander like he isn’t quite sure that he’s real. Ander leans into his touch, moving to place the softest of kisses on his lips; when the realisation hits, a look of mild panic flashes across Omar’s face. He inhales sharply, opening his mouth to say something, but Ander moves quickly to place a gentle hand over his mouth before he can get the words out, “Shh,” he whispers, chuckling as he moves his hand away and plants a kiss to his lips. Omar returns the kiss instinctively before pulling away gently. “What are you doing here?” he whispers. “I missed you,” Ander says simply.

Omar’s face lights up as he runs his hand through the curls at the nape of Ander’s neck. Ander’s eyes fall closed softly as he revels in the gentle touch. He buries his head in Omar’s neck, breathing in his scent. He’d almost be happy to spend the rest of the night like this, wrapped up each other. Almost. He can feel himself grow hard against Omar’s thigh as he shifts his leg to lay across his body. Omar chuckles softly. His dick obviously has grander plans.

Ander drops gentle kisses along Omar’s shoulder, moving up his neck to his jawline. before claiming his mouth again. Their kisses are slow at first, tender, until they grow hungrier with each caress of their tongues. Before too long Ander is shifting his body to cover Omar’s entirely, his hips jerking involuntarily at the feel of Omar hardening beneath him. Omar moans softly in response, finally breaking their kiss. “Ander…” he whispers slowly, “your mom is right down the,” Ander interrupting his words with a groan. “My mother is the last thing that I want to think about right now.”

“We can’t,” Omar continues, “she’ll totally hear us.”

“Not if you can keep quiet,” Ander smirks.

“Me?” Omar gasps incredulously. “ You’re the one who…”

“Shh,” Ander interrupts him with another kiss. “I promise to be good,” he chuckles “or at least quiet,” he smiles.

Omar raised his head, nipping at his nose before attacking his mouth with a bruising kiss. Reaching between them, Ander tugs at the waistband of Omar’s boxer briefs, pushing them down his hips slightly. Pulling away from Omar with a final kiss he begins working his way down his body, kissing and nipping at his taut skin as he goes.

Omar lets a quiet moan escape his lips as he felt Ander’s palm sweep gently over his cock, looking down to watch as Ander draws the waistband of his shorts between his teeth.He lifts his hips slightly, allowing him to drag them down his thighs. He muffles a groan, taking in the hungry look in Ander’s eyes as he pauses to give his ass a little pinch. He can feel his erection drawing to attention watching as Ander works his way down the bed, dropping teasing kisses up the down of his thighs, his hand reaching up in search of Omar’s. Twining their fingers together, Ander rests his other arm beside Omar’s hip before lowering his head, nosing around the soft hair at the base of his cock. Omar’s breath hitches as Ander begins licking his way up his shaft slowly, before reaching his head and swirling his tongue gently around the tip. Taking a moment to lock eyes with Omar, Ander pauses briefly before hollowing out his cheeks and taking his length deep into his mouth. Omar hisses at the wet hot feel of his mouth surrounding him, his eyes falling closed. Normally, he loves watching Ander suck his dick, seeing the heat in his eyes as he works; but tonight it’s too much, the pleasure is too intense.

Ander works slowly at first, savouring every gasp that escapes Omar’s lips, revelling in the feeling of him growing impossibly hard the further he takes him down his throat. Reaching further between his legs, he starts to play with his balls, tugging at them gently. Omar’s hips jerk beneath him as his grip tightens around his hand, grasping desperately at his wrist. Smiling, Ander lets his cock fall from between his lips.

At the loss of his hot mouth, Omar lets go of where his fist has been clutching desperately at the sheets, almost involuntarily he drops it lower to tug at Ander’s hair in protest. Before he can get a good hold on him Ander’s head dips lower, sweeping his tongue over his tightening balls causing Omar to squirm beneath him. Grabbing at his hips to steady him, Ander smooths his hands up and down his strong thighs in a comforting motion until he stills. Trailing his hands back up his legs he pauses once he reaches his hips, sucking gently below his hipbones.Omar’s breathing grows irregular again as he feels Ander raise his hips slightly, reaching his finger lower to circle his hole gently. A small yelp escapes his lips before he can stop it.

“Now who’s the loud one?” Ander teases, his fingers taking another pass over the sensitive ring of flesh, before flattening his tongue and sweeping it along the same path.

This time, Omar’s hips practically fly off the mattress. “Fuuuuck me,” he growls through gritted teeth.

Sliding up his body, Ander kisses his mouth roughly, “that’s kind of the goal here, babe,” he says softly, a grin spreading across his face.

Blindly, Ander reaches for the condom and lube still in the pocket of his discarded pajama bottoms. Setting them on the mattress next to where he’s stretched on top of Omar, leaning down gently to brush their lips together. As their kiss deepens Ander runs his thumb along Omar’s jaw, feeling the rough beginnings of day old stubble forming there. When Omar moves to pull back from their kiss slightly, a frustrated moan escapes Ander’s mouth, his lips chasing Omar’s, subverting any attempt to separate their mouths. Teeth and hands roam desperately before the need for oxygen finally forces them apart.

Reaching out to cup his jaw, Omar runs a finger across Ander’s bottom lip. His lips part instinctively, his tongue snaking out to meet the tips of Omar’s fingers, sucking them further into his mouth.Ander lets his tongue glide over them, making sure to coat them thoroughly with his spit before Omar withdraws them. Pulling back his fingers, Omar lowers his hand between them, reaching back toward his opening, before Ander grabs his wrist to stop him. Seeing a flicker of doubt cross Omar’s face, Ander stills, Omar’s watching him intently. Before he can put words to the questions he’d seen his eyes, Ander wordlessly guides Omar’s hand between his own legs, leaving it to hover over his own hole, slowly dropping a kiss to the space just behind his ear.

Silently taking in his meaning Omar’s fingers move slowly, beginning gently to circle Ander’s opening. Slowly he works his finger against the taut muscles, he strokes Ander’s neck in a soothing motion as he increases the pressure against his entrance. Ander’s breath hitches slightly as he breaches him. Using his other hand to rub down his spine gently, Omar drops soothing kisses along his jawline, finally claiming his mouth as he slowly works his finger back and forth, letting Ander get used to the stretch. “Unghhh” Ander moans softly, tensing slightly as Omar moves to add another finger alongside the first.

Pausing his movements abruptly Omar shifts to look at Ander’s face, where he’s attempting to bury it in his neck. “Is this okay?” he asks softly. Ander is silent for a moment, nodding his head and mumbling unintelligibly into his shoulder. “We can just…” Omar starts to say eyeing him worriedly and moving to withdraw his finger from Ander’s body. This wouldn’t be the first time that Ander has bottomed for him, but it isn’t something he does all that often, and honestly, Omar doesn’t care too much one way or another. As long as he gets to feel that closeness with Ander, that sense that the whole world could disappear, leaving just the two of them together, in a moment free from anyone else’s rules and opinions.

Starting to feel the loss of Omar inside of him, Ander reaches between them grabbing at his wrist in protest. Reaching out to grab the condom and lube he shoves them down the mattress toward Omar, “don’t you dare.” he mutters between gritted teeth.

Stifling a small chuckle, Omar moves to flip Ander onto his back before sliding further down the bed to better position himself between his legs. He reaches for the bottle of lube, flipping open the cap with a crack that sounds far louder in the quiet of his room, and letting the liquid thoroughly coat his fingers before working his fingers back inside Ander. Slowly opening him up, he can feel his muscles begin to relax beneath his gentle touch. Working his fingers in and out of his body slowly, he can hear Ander begin to whimper above him as he starts slowly working himself back onto his fingers. As Omar makes his way back up the bed, Ander’s hands are grabbing at him haphazardly, seeking out any place he can pull their bodies closer together. Grinding his hips against Omar’s, Ander makes sure he can feel his stiff length against him. “Please,” he moans breathily into his ear, “I need you so bad.”

At the sound of Ander’s pleading, Omar takes his hard length into his palm, stroking himself roughly. Sucking in a deep breath he reaches for the condom packet laying beside him. His fingers fumble slightly as he tears it open, before rolling it onto his length. Squirting a generous amount of lube onto his cock, he moves to position himself between Ander’s open legs, pulling him closer as he lines himself up. Leaning down to drop a soft kiss on his forehead, pushing back an errant curl tenderly, he whispers, “I love you.” as he begins to push inside him.

Letting out a shaky breath that he didn’t realise he’d been holding, Ander feels his muscles contract before letting go to give way to Omar as he enters him. Letting his eyes fall open slowly, he meets Omar’s worried gaze, giving him a small smile as he rocks his hips slightly, letting him know that he’s okay, and giving him the go ahead to start moving. Dropping his head to Ander’s shoulder, Omar places several kisses there, kisses which slowly turn into small nips as his hips begin to rock back and forth over Ander’s body. Slowly at first, each thrust sliding a little deeper as waves of pleasure roll through his body. He hears Ander gasp as he bottoms out, his head dropping back to the pillow. Mumbled pleas of “yes,” and “more,” fall from his lips, his hips rocking up into Omar’s, desperately seeking to draw their bodies closer together.

Omar withdraws slightly from his body before slamming back into him. He plows into Ander, somewhat harder than he’d intended. Immediately he opens his mouth to apologize, his hips stilling when a smile spreads across Ander’s lips. He chuckles softly before leaning up to crush their lips together. Omar’s hips slam home again, his breath growing heavy at the feeling of Ander’s walls clenching around him with every thrust. “So good, “ he groans, “so tight.” His voice a soft prayer as their bodies move together in perfect rhythm.

Ander lets out a yelp, biting his lip to muffle the sound as Omar’s cock hits that exact spot deep within him, once, and then twice. Omar clasps his hand over Ander’s mouth quickly, a moment of panic washing over them as he stills to listen for sounds from down the hall where his mother appears to still be sound asleep. Ander nips at Omar’s hand, silently begging him to start moving again, Omar drops a quick kiss to his lips before rocking his hips again, his thrusts speeding up as he feels a familiar tightening in his balls, his body begging for release. “Oh God…I’m close,” he whispers, his hand reaching between them to wrap around Ander’s length, tugging more forcefully than before. “Omar…yes. Ungh,” Ander groans beneath him. The friction…the fullness of Omar inside him, the waves of pleasure washing over his body, somehow feel like too much and not enough at the same time.

His pace growing frantic, Omar can feel himself struggling to maintain control, with a few final thrusts, he can feel Ander’s body quiver with his release, stroking him firmly through it, milking his orgasm until he can’t hold out anymore, succumbing to his own orgasm when he feels Ander’s body tighten around him. “Oh my GOD! he cries out, his release finally washing over him. Nuzzling into Ander, and peppering his face with kisses his high fades as the blood that had kept his dick as hard as steel finally flows back to the rest of his body. The feeling of Ander jerking beneath him bringing him firmly back to earth, his eyes jolt open in surprise as his brain registers the sound of Ander chuckling. “What?” he asks concern in his voice, eyeing him intently as he waits for an answer.

“Oh, now you believe in God.” Ander laughs, gasping for breath. As the flush of exertion creeps down his chest, Omar can’t help but laugh himself. “Fuck you.” he huffs, dipping his head to drop a kiss to Ander’s smiling lips. “I’m pretty sure you just did, but we can go again just to be extra sure,” Ander smirks. Omar rolls his eyes with a groan, pulling the blankets up around them. “Don’t worry, I’ll go back to my room before she wakes up,” Ander whispers sleepily, his eyes fluttering closed as he wiggles in closer to him until he’s fully curled up against Omar’s chest. “You don’t have to,” Omar mutters, “I’m pretty sure she heard us. Or, at least she heard you.” he laughs playfully, pinching Ander’s thigh.


End file.
